


【迦周】传染

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 迦周 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 迦尔纳发现一块河流。他走到山洞里，用灯去看路，没走几步就听到了水滴声。也许是太阳太热了，他想着，屈着身子走的反而又畅快了些。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer - Relationship, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red - Relationship, 迦周, 迦尔纳 - Relationship, 阿周那 - Relationship
Series: 迦周 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135616
Kudos: 1





	【迦周】传染

迦尔纳发现一块河流。他走到山洞里，用灯去看路，没走几步就听到了水滴声。也许是太阳太热了，他想着，屈着身子走的反而又畅快了些。他打小就喜欢流动的东西，走着路踩到泥巴也觉得快活，土地给他回应，自己也做出了反应，这是多么幸福的事情。但他看到了那块河流，被冻的顶天，走过去活像块镜子。这是天上掉下来的，斜着仿佛要割开洞穴，迦尔纳举着灯，觉得寒气从脚底窜到脖子里，他眨了眨眼睛，用手擦了擦冰面。

马嘶用脚扫开一片雪，蹲在铁锹旁边抽烟，前阵子保护站刚组织完凿冰取水，一波又一波的志愿者像掉豆子一样来了又回，现到了最冷的时候，山下卫生站的通过文件迟迟没发，坐火车上来又因为高反撤退的年轻人也不在少数。马嘶当保护站站长已经六年了，从毕业以后阴差阳错填了报告单，到没想到雪山人员稀缺，再加上身体素质不错，爬上来挺着也适应了极端反应。他没什么终极目标，也没有锻炼自己的意愿，山上与人员接触甚少的日子反倒给了他缓解自己心头怒气的时间，久而久之也就接替上任，留了下来。这里什么不需要技术，也不需要目标，只需要活着，他曾经这么对迦尔纳说，迦尔纳全身裹满了毛毯，露着眼睛问他我现在算活下来了吗。马嘶是从雪堆里发现迦尔纳的，他作为登山者爬来，又没有像一般游客走开放路线，马嘶把他捞回保护站，说他没死没病真是神的奇迹，迦尔纳却木着一张惨白的脸，说自己是为了找雪豹来的。

迦尔纳是个怪人，一个人带着不怎么专业的登山装备，头发和脸塞到雪里和雪豹一样难找，面上情绪淡薄，浑身都像冰刃一样杵在地上。马嘶问他卖给他衣服的人没有和你说这样很容易出人命吗，迦尔纳对此不屑一顾，却还是真诚地倒了谢，说自己生平第一次被人关心，原来是这样的意味吗。他的声音很低，又很冷，脸上的表情也像被冻掉了一样，马嘶逐渐放弃和他交流，任他去收拾东西，用传呼机告诉自己的同伴雪豹还没找到这种一点也不好的消息。但两天三天，四天五天，除去为留宿帮忙干的活，迦尔纳一直窝在房间里，膝盖上放着本手绘地图，一遍一遍地用传呼机叫着对面的人。你还要做那事吗，马嘶在一周后终于忍无可忍了，迦尔纳把传呼机放到桌上，开始大口大口的吃自己的清水泡面饼，边吃边点头，吸溜了一口以后说大概是死掉了吧。

这是海拔很高的高峰，前来登山的游客数不胜数，死掉的尸体变成冰块立在路边，成为了里程碑。随着而来的，白色上花花绿绿的垃圾像糖果一样填塞着雪山的欲望，尽可能的堵住它好深好深的嘴。在志愿者不足的寒季，迦尔纳一般都会担任引流和救援的工作，戴着个套头帽，穿着脏兮兮的黑色大衣，就凭一双脚跑上跑下。搬到镇上的原住民都说迦尔纳会飞，一双腿灵活的要命，像豹子一样黏在雪地上。三年来，迦尔纳也救助了不少濒死的人，在清理垃圾的活余，他开车上山运送村子和村子之间器材，也加入了据说是周边国家为研究珍稀动物带动生态保护的雪豹研究协会。虽然迦尔纳适应环境很快，与人交流能力却很差，甚至比村民口中那个很凶的保护站站长还要古怪。迦尔纳也不喜欢和人一起行动，经常在没有工作的早上跑去拍摄，去石头和壁崖上检查红外线摄像头。也许是环境的原因，也许是天气的原因，也许是运气的原因，就算是同协会的成员成功拍摄的样本被提交，哪怕是同时出发，却什么都没见着的迦尔纳就显得那么不被命运眷顾，马嘶常常借此嘲笑他所有的运气都在起死回生的瞬间被掏空了。但一提到雪豹迦尔纳就变得异常执着，那双阴飕飕的蓝绿色眼睛，也因此亮的吓人，从上到下散发着强劲的意念力。而有幸登上保护站的年轻人们却很喜欢他，马嘶叼着烟朝对面的女孩说，不知道为什么他总有种被任何人注意到的魔力。

但迦尔纳并不喜欢这些，或者说他对一切都不在意。他就像把这生的希望都给予在了一睹雪豹尊容上，身材略显丰满的女孩子叼着棒棒糖说着，缩回到了保护站的沙发上。马嘶白了她一眼，又说我真是不明白你为什么不和上一波志愿者一起下山去。成为了话头的女孩却弯着身子，用自己杏仁似得眼睛死死盯着屏幕上的小人，有一搭没一搭的回着马嘶的数落，最后她说因为有迦尔纳先生啊，我还没完成朝他保证的事呢。哈，你和他也做了什么约定吗？马嘶捏着烟屁股把最后一点全按灭在了地上，终于站了起来。也不能这么说，但帮我克服高反的也是迦尔纳先生，既然试用期没到，我就待着呗，好不容易适应了环境，移动一下多麻烦啊。吉娜可揉了揉自己翘得乱七八糟的头发，又把注意力丢回屏幕。完了，吉娜可惨叫一声，血条少了一大截的小人也惊慌的朝出口跑去，只要能打开大门就还有救，吉娜可吞着气输入密码。第一次，不对，第二次，也不对，第三次，她绞尽脑汁，皱着一张脸快速按下几个数字，输罢，白气冒出，冷意袭来，门开了，迦尔纳抱着一座冰雕回到了保护站。

情况到现在已经不需要惊讶了，毕竟迦尔纳总会带回来很多莫名其妙的东西，并十分真诚的解释这是必需品，我需要它们。真诚，噢，真诚，马嘶捂着脸夸张的大笑了几声，吉娜可把游戏机缓缓放下，却无法把视线从这次迦尔纳捡来的宝藏上移开。这是一个人，吉娜可紫着一张脸说，迦尔纳点点头，四下寻找着可以存放的地方。这是块尸体，吉娜可，马嘶的声音带着兴奋劲，他盯着迦尔纳看，对方还是和往常一样没什么表情，白色的头发有点湿，平时张扬的发型也塌了不少。我见过他，迦尔纳说，我好像在哪里见过他，所以我带他回来了。这我知道，但是迦尔纳先生，我们没有冷冻措施，如果放在这里也太容易烂掉了吧！吉娜可提出了抗议，她扯了扯马嘶的衣角，马嘶耸了耸肩，表示也没辙，我说不出把这鬼东西丢出去这种话，毕竟我没有付给他工钱。他不会的，迦尔纳说，他不会烂掉，但会融化，他用那双冷冰冰的眼睛，注视着前阵子还被困在冰层里的人。凑上来的吉娜可和马嘶也看清了，这是一具男性的尸体，看着十分年轻，皮肤是褐色的，眉眼无比端正，身材应该也锻炼的不错。马嘶看罢伸出手去摸了摸被化掉冰打湿的白色长袍，迦尔纳又开始看着他动来动去的手，马嘶回看了迦尔纳，神情严肃地问他你有恋尸癖吗。

迦尔纳没有恋尸癖，迦尔纳也没有洁癖，迦尔纳的存在本身就是一种怪癖。集各种诡异行为于一身的迦尔纳显然没有明白马嘶的本来意思，思索以后说可能吧，我看到他的瞬间就想把他带回来看看。他朝着那明显不是现代打扮的人笑了一下说，我很少有这么熟悉的感觉，就好像丢掉的什么突然回来了。

往后迦尔纳的日常又变得丰富起来，早上起床去视察道路，中午饭过后往山上运送食材和器械，下午回来帮原住民赶羊，修理房顶，顺便检查红外线装置，晚上又兴冲冲地跑去房里照顾尸体。的确是照顾，吉娜可说，她已经完全接受了这个设定，说这不就是rpg系列的必经之路嘛，为了帮助主角，我作为导师也得有波澜不惊的心脏呀。马嘶在一旁却捏着鼻子呲牙咧嘴，偶尔噢两声，嫌恶地说也真不愧是你。本想着这场闹剧很快就会落幕，但迦尔纳带回来的这具尸体也好像知道他想法一样，不但没有烂掉，在室内缓和温度后甚至像睡着了一样出现了体温。吉娜可喊他黑王子，又推了一把迦尔纳说也许得吻吻才行。迦尔纳深信不疑，索性低下脑袋要动，被马嘶一把扯了回来。红发的人骂骂咧咧地一脸震惊，说我可没有食材招待这位王子殿下，迦尔纳就极为肯定的点了点头，说谢谢你马嘶，我想他的确是一位王子。

吉娜可叼着笔，眼睛从左移到右，又移动回来，经历了几个来回以后，她终于抓了抓头发，叫住了迦尔纳，问他大早上在忙什么。如果是帮忙写卫生报告就放在桌子上吧，迦尔纳快步走到行李箱旁边东翻西找，眼睛又好亮好亮。他看着好开心，吉娜可腹诽着，终于动了动身子，吸了一口果冻。这也怪不得迦尔纳，最近发生的怪事太多了，一边是冬天，一边又是冬天，冬天代表世界想要冷藏事实，想要留下好早好早以前的东西。而他消失了，迦尔纳一脸平静的说，马嘶一脸平静地噢了一声，然后瞪大了眼睛。谁，那具尸体吗？理论上是的，迦尔纳肯定着，又说但他不见了，是醒了，他算正常人类了。是正常，马嘶觉得自己的话卡着自己的喉咙，恨不得把自己掐死，他说这世上和你比起来没有谁不是什么正常人了。那你在忙什么啊，吉娜可那张刚熬过夜的脸，又显得浮肿了，她拍了拍自己的额头，想让自己更清醒一点。我在帮他整理床铺，迦尔纳说，吉娜可给了自己脑门一拳。谁，那个黑王子吗！吉娜可一边喊着疼一边够着迦尔纳的领子，迦尔纳配合的屈着身子，手上拿着刚翻出的床单嗯了一声说，他是去看风景了，过阵子应该会回来的。这里太冷了，如果不是为了求死，都会来这里的。我们的游客有这么聪明的吗，马嘶抱着臂狰狞一笑，如果真这么聪明，他也不会死一次了。是的，他死了，迦尔纳说，指了指门外。

雪又开始下，山半腰的营地也烧起火，这样的下午，羊群咩咩叫，负责放牧的村民一家住在更高的地方，和动物生活在一起。本该是这样，迦尔纳说，蹲下来看被啃成排样的岩羊。少了不少骨头啊，马嘶走出来的瞬间冻得哆嗦了一下，他摸了摸鼻子，说联系一下牧站，看看哪家羊被咬死了。迦尔纳说是雪豹，马嘶啊了一声，挠了挠头一字一句的蹦表示这真是天大的麻烦。我们不能杀死它，村民用僵硬的语言说着，他还没有完全适应和外界人的交流，平时也多靠手势。我明白，迦尔纳说着，带领驮牛和马匹，帮助村民先搬到安全的地方。遇到这样的困难，神明也会站出来吗？迦尔纳问道，村民脸上干掉的皮真像雪，被风吹着，死死贴服着，他们也死死贴着地面，蹲着身子攀登，检查。他会的，他是几千年前的守护神，也有漂亮的蓝色弓箭，举止无不美丽，行动无不优雅。更重要的是，他不是神，只是人类，却是大英雄，拥有一半神圣的灵魂。加布双手合一，只是提到就表现的很敬畏，他是虔诚的，迦尔纳想，看着他做成胸挂的小像。你拍的那生物，现在不出没，等吧，等到夜里黄昏，它们饿了就会来吃我的羊。加布深褐色的手伸进湖水拎出垃圾，又弯着腰捡了一番，他说他以前也爱拍，却没拍到，唯有一次。迦尔纳把大衣裹紧了一点，从水里捡了件运动衣，加布干笑了一声，把运动衣拿过去甩甩装垃圾，边装边说我拍到一半，看见羊要死了，我把镜头关了，我赶走它，我不能再少一只羊了。

我没有见过雪豹，迦尔纳说，他朝村民告别，又拖着垃圾丢到车上。天气预报说今天会下雨，但天气预报是不准的，迦尔纳拿出传呼机，又把传呼机塞到口袋里，一个人磨磨蹭蹭的朝上爬，打算提前完成傍晚的任务。雪刚下不久，走着很厚，常年不化的冰塞到路两边，迦尔纳一手勾着包，一手扣着墙壁，慢慢朝上移。他检查了一下安在树上的摄像头，发现镜头裂了几道，他取下来，把内存卡拿走，揣兜里又跑去检查其他的，然而安在这所谓必经之路的监控，无一例外全都坏掉了，他看着地下乱七八糟的脚印，又觉得是来了，雪豹来捕食了。

天渐渐黑了，迦尔纳却越爬越高，他又恍然觉得这和当天他爬着迷路，走到山洞里的情况差不多。他把岩羊的脚印弄乱了，自己的痕迹也拖着极大的袋子，显得笨重无比。但这里再不下雪了，也没了视觉遮挡，到处是白茫茫的一片，天又变得黑压压的。而就在那样的雪里，迦尔纳看到了人影。这个像是突然出现，又突然靠近的影子，灵敏的像只动物。迦尔纳看着他落在雪地上带有蓝色花纹的长袍，又看了看自己黑漆漆的大衣，刚想说什么，来者却架起了弓，突地朝这边射来。

吉娜可分拣完垃圾，从保护站后门走到前门，她翻找了一下纸箱，又拿着铁锹叫马嘶。马嘶把脚翘在桌子上抽烟，室内云雾缭绕的，吉娜可不满地拍着门，隔着玻璃对着口型。台阶上结冰了，雪还是没有化，你不觉得这气候有点怪吗？吉娜可拍了一把打手，叫他去铲冰，马嘶一脸不耐，但还是拿起了铁锹，用下端砸着冰层。迦尔纳坐在冰上，脚边都是滑溜溜的雪，一支箭插在他的后方，钉住了他大衣的后摆。拥有褐色皮肤的青年走近了，右手捏箭，左手持弓，又摆出一副要攻击的架势。迦尔纳说，我不是坏人，对面却用一种冷漠警惕的语调，说闭嘴，不许动。迦尔纳不动了，他盯着来者，看着他狭长又黑漆漆的眼睛，那样的眼睛，在灯光下也许会有更多的光泽吧。迦尔纳朝他伸出了手，仰着头看着他，对方显然有些犹豫，面上闪过一瞬不解，迦尔纳说，我是迦尔纳，在保护站工作，在寻找雪豹。他看了看那双戴着白色手套，却僵在那里的手，又直起身子，想借握手之余站起来。但对方显然没有明白他的意思，反倒被这拽着的一下弄了个脚底打滑，直挺挺地跌倒在迦尔纳身上。

不要害怕，我没有恶意。迦尔纳举起双手，面无表情，坐在他身上的人则一脸愤怒，像被踩住尾巴一样，咬牙切齿地问他在做什么。我只是想找到雪豹，迦尔纳说，然后和你打一声招呼。随后他想了想又补充了一句，我之前见到过你，是我把你搬回来的。来者的表情变了又变，闷叹一口后，像是深知自己无法恢复到常规管理，索性放弃了这个选项。他先是站起来，把箭收回箭匣，又拍了拍身上的雪，颇有矜贵气质的点头行礼，说自己的名字是阿周那，来自天帝城，为了修炼才到达此地，不料受阻，昏迷至今，感谢救助类云云。迦尔纳从地上爬起来，又拍了拍自己的衣服，他发觉那些毛绒制品上的雪无法立刻掉落，就开始抖动身子，跳着企图把它们抖下来。阿周那沉默，阿周那无法清醒，阿周那走过去两三下把雪拍掉，阿周那发出了不满的啧声。迦尔纳点了点头，表示感谢，又说我要回去了，我给你铺了床，如果你想要回来，就可以回来。只有这些吗，阿周那有些惊讶，他看着对方背影，又抓住他大衣上的绒毛。如果你想说，我也可以听，迦尔纳回过来说，我不得不承认的是，我对你很感兴趣，但现在天要黑了，如果不下山的话，会不安全。他又用自己青色的眼睛瞥着阿周那的弓箭，说这个太危险了，吉娜可会害怕的。

吉娜可并没有害怕，她甚至很兴奋，马嘶也不害怕，但情绪掺杂太多，只好语气激动地扯笑着吼了句我很愤怒。迦尔纳那张脸还是没什么意思，他把大衣挂在门口，又说不需要介绍了吧。的确是，吉娜可干笑两声，这简直是比游戏更奇怪的奇迹耶！这也不算什么事，不就是救济了一个死去不久的人，这真的不算什么事，虽然阿周那不会做饭，但适应能力和性格都很好，这都不算什么事。但是，我不喜欢他。马嘶咬着牙签翘着腿，看着拿着茶杯喝茶的阿周那，嫌恶的咋舌着。喂喂，你们不会要打起来吧，吉娜可把那团白色的衣服丢到洗衣机里，又腹诽一句小心眼。我可听到了啊！吉娜可。马嘶幽幽地来了一句，小姑娘哆嗦一下，立马缩回了沙发里。虽说接受了事实，但阿周那的怪异并非可以用行为来形容。比如他没见过手机电视，没见过任何带电的东西，认为取暖需要砍柴，而背着砍刀兴冲冲地要跑去山上。不是这样的，阿周那先生，也不是那样。吉娜可觉得自己从此往后都不可以用脸来判断人了，这和恋爱游戏里完全不一样，不仅有面瘫无常识人，也有表情管理失控的怒哥，还有穿着异族服装的生还者。不过吉娜可也不指望与期中一人开启一段浪漫关系，只要活着就行了，她又一次阻止阿周那想要帮忙做饭的行为，说如果想做些事情的话，可以去后院找迦尔纳先生。

迦尔纳看到了阿周那，见他靠着门框，盯着迦尔纳凿冰的手。他像是不习惯这现代的穿着，不停的在扯衣角，迦尔纳问他冷吗，阿周那摇了摇头，迦尔纳就点了点头，继续凿冰。他们之间的联系像是风声，迦尔纳好奇他的身世，阿周那好奇自己的处境，但又像是反应过来，不去理会。我不是这个时代的人，阿周那说，你当天没有告诉我。迦尔纳没有去看那双眼睛，又嗯了一声，说觉得这和你那个时代大概差别不大。不需要复杂的关系，不需要交流，只需要行走，听着风声，看着景物，阿周那说，我就是因此而来的。但是我修行太多次了，哪怕是神也觉得厌恶了吧。阿周那笑了一声，却没有走近，迦尔纳把取好的水提到桶里，说这个世界是没有神的，如果有，也没有显灵，但是，神像是抛弃了人的思考，转向了其他生物。迦尔纳说，我觉得这里很美，他又说，也许你会喜欢的。

马嘶担心迦尔纳救济的是一位自杀者，说想死的活人比死掉的活人更难搞，你还得在他失踪以后漫山遍野的找他，额，他的尸体。也许他不太敢再自杀了，也许需要筹备，真正死去。总有人会这么对待死亡的，不要用那种眼神看我，迦尔纳，马嘶又点着了烟说我家那位老爷子早就知道自己什么时候会死，但他就不告诉我，自己安安静静安排完了，盛大的死了。呸，要死就像大象一样啊，不是要不给我们添麻烦吗。你不像是这么想的，马嘶。迦尔纳冷飕飕的来了一句，又说抱歉，我不太会说话，可能交流能力只有D吧。不过我是很幸运的，他又说，脸上又恢复到捡到阿周那那段时间的神情，情绪高涨得像戴了面具。

马嘶发现，迦尔纳无法和人共情，却渴望了解阿周那那张很容易看穿表情的脸上，到底表达着什么。阿周那面对他们的完美面具叫他反胃，没有人告诉你不要这么装腔作势的说话吗这句话一直卡着卡着卡着。你要是早点说出来不就完事了吗，吉娜可抱着游戏机探出个脑袋，马嘶哈了一声，又跑去外边剧烈的咳嗽起来。但现如今，他却庆幸迦尔纳戴上了面具。马嘶大笑几声，打算用另类的方法吐出没说出的话，他把手塞进兜里，又拿出一根烟，他看着这根烟，叼在嘴里又夹在耳朵上。太阳要落下了，马嘶喃喃道，但还算是个人样。

今天要去运输材料，迦尔纳说，阿周那坐在卡车的副驾上，撑着手看着越来越快的风景。像骑马一样，小王子这么评价道，迦尔纳说不，应该比马快很多，他一踩油门，车嗖得冲出去。你疯了吗！阿周那在风中的怒吼显得多么无力，迦尔纳却说没关系，我在卡丁车站打过工。阿周那不知道什么是卡丁车，也不知道自己身处的这个巨型物会不会压死路过的牛羊。好在迦尔纳在冲过高速路就慢了下来，阿周那被颠的头晕，撑着脑袋说请不要再玩这个游戏了，这不好笑。迦尔纳点了点头，又说我没在和你玩游戏，我只是在展示我自己。据迦尔纳所说，他一见到阿周那心里就燃起了一种好胜心，又觉得这不太好，但很想这样。迦尔纳伸出手握成拳，说现在你该用同样的姿势和我打招呼了。阿周那觉得很羞耻，他不明白这个时代的人为什么会喜欢这样的交流方式。他面部管理失控，伸出拳头轻轻的碰了一下，立马收了回去，把脑袋扭过窗外。迦尔纳看着阿周那的后脑勺，想这是名叫幸福的情绪，不，还不够格，但我却感觉到了快乐。他心头记下一笔，和阿周那相处会让自己得到快乐。而被点名的主角却被这种快速的旅程弄得有些疲惫，阿周那不认为自己是难以接受新事物的迂腐者。我好像睡了很久，我睡着的时候，这里也下了很大的雪，我和我的家人失散了。阿周那说，把迦尔纳借给他的宽边戴上，闭上眼睛打算小眠。前面有漂亮的东西，迦尔纳说，我很少走这条路，所以很珍惜现在的感觉。这和其他的不一样吗，阿周那问，迦尔纳说不是不一样，是因为都是一样，所以非常珍贵。阿周那睁开了眼睛，他笑了笑说，但愿我睡醒不会忘记这些。

阿周那做了一个梦，梦到山野上的野花被自己折断了，草地也被自己用泥土塑封，自己像是一个造物者，固执地想把世界保鲜成最初的样子。但是我失败了，梦里的阿周那在回声的空间里喃喃着，他看着自己化作星点的手，任自己变成最初的泥土。人活着，由此而生，因此而死，阿周那捧着迦尔纳的头颅，用长袍擦尽断裂处的血液，血却越流越多，越来越长。他明白，恒河是红色的，树木是蓝色的，而自己变成了白茫茫的一片。他拥抱了红色，他杀死了太阳，但是，自己的眼睛也失去了光亮。他摸索着，亲吻着那颗头颅，去吻迦尔纳惨白，僵硬又冰冷的嘴。他觉得自己的嘴唇被刺穿了，自己在流血，阿周那却觉得舒适极了，他融入了恒河，但恒河的水真的是红色的吗？

但是，下雪了。从下午开始，下到傍晚还没有停。迦尔纳把车熄火，说我们只能徒步去了。雪下的很细，风却把点子刮到脸上，刮进衣领。迦尔纳拖着个大袋子，说这像是为即将到来的节日准备的礼物，阿周那说，现在节日很多吗。他看着迦尔纳被吹得眯起的眼睛，帮他一起拉着袋子。袋子像雪橇一样，留下好大的路痕迹，这样的东西，不像是车轮需要雕琢，反倒平实的叫人无奈。迦尔纳从不喊累，说自己是一组数据，阿周那捂住眼睛，飞快的眨了眨眼，想把眼里的雪眨出来。雪会化成水，水会掉到雪里，迦尔纳说快到了，他朝阿周那伸出手，阿周那愣了一下，把手伸了过去。

谢谢，这种坏天气，我以为我们不会见到。加布裹着羽绒服出来了，他递给迦尔纳一块毛巾，招呼他进房子里避雪。迦尔纳道了谢，对阿周那说这是原住民，口语不太流利，但你也可以明白他的意思。阿周那表示赞同，他用毛巾擦了擦脸，衣服上的雪也在电暖器的作用下化成了水。这个镇子是在三年前建立的，迦尔纳说，我来的时候，这里是一片空地，爬山只觉舒坦。而现在，他看了看周围，也算是生长了。阿周那默默的听着，看着镇上的标牌，看着房间里的小像，看着所有的人欢迎迦尔纳，又看着迦尔纳把物品挨家挨户的送达，头上沾满了雪。迦尔纳的鼻子被冻得通红，整个人都在发抖，阿周那脱下衣服递给他，迦尔纳说谢谢接着把衣服顶在头上，叫阿周那和他一起钻进去。这样就不会冷了，迦尔纳说，面上却十分诚恳，阿周那僵立却拒绝不了。

后来雪下大了，两人去吃了点东西，添置了一些衣服，给吉娜可和马嘶带了生活用品，迦尔纳在临走前说要去雪豹拍摄组织看看，加布却指了指阿周那，用手摆出一个叉。是只有会员才能进入吗，之前没有这个规定吧。面对迦尔纳的疑惑，加布用当地语言咕噜了几句，又断断续续地说，暂时，不行，新的之类，阿周那摆了摆手说我在原地等就好了，迦尔纳看了看站在雪地里的阿周那，把顶在头上的衣服裹在他身上，又把围巾给他系好，叫他不要把手从口袋拿出来。迦尔纳走了，步调很快，阿周那把手揣到兜里，嘴唇抵着围巾的布料，耳朵里却能听到自己发出的呼声。我们不想打搅他，加布说，他那张干裂的脸上，任何表情都像是刻在泥板上一样，他的声音也气愤、颤抖，低哑地割开了风声。

你为什么要杀掉我们的羊！加布怒喝着，拿起了铁锹，雪陷入他的五官，把他变得更加贫瘪。阿周那垂下眼睛，把半张脸缩到围巾里，村民们三两出来了，阿周那却像听不到那些细细碎碎的话，仍保持一个动作，站在原地。不知道是谁先动手的，只知道怒吼声越来越大，嘈杂的，像草一样歪歪斜斜，阿周那觉得后脑很痛，额头也很痛，觉得自己的围巾被扯开，整张脸露出来，又陷入雪地。他躺在地上，背后一阵冰凉，他又被拽起来，被愤怒鞭挞着。我们的生活，我们的食物，这都是我们的！他听到了哭声，又想起了母亲，也许是千年前的事情吧，他木木的想，把手攥紧，不从口袋里拿出来。不可以拿出来，不可以还手，不可以行动，就算受伤，就算是很痛，但就是不可以。扒掉他的外套，是谁喊了一句，赢来一片响应。那样的躁动，阿周那又觉熟悉，像是迎来胜利的时候，也像是被挫败的时候，更像是他放出弓箭，那样快活的吹奏声。他的手被扯出口袋，他的外套被扯掉，他穿着那件单薄的白色长褂变成了雪。他带着弓箭！他要杀人！阿周那疲惫的睁开眼睛，看到风雪里的蓝色神弓，他又直起身来，不是它。是他杀死了加布家的岩羊，是他烧掉了阿麦加的稻草，是他闯到房子里，得到了财宝，也是他，带来了突如其来的暴雪，他是恶的证明，神的对立！镇子腾起了热火，一张张嘴诉说着。但你们崇拜的神，到底是谁呢，谁可以保护你们呢。阿周那觉得自己的表情被冻僵了，他听到了自己的名字。

迦尔纳是在废弃的仓库里找到阿周那的，阿周那垂着脑袋，手臂被捆在自己的蓝色大弓上，白色的长袍湿透了，沾满了地上的黑点。雪也会弄脏衣服，雪也不是全白的，阿周那说着，抬起头，迦尔纳看到他头上凝固的血迹就要上前去，加布阻止了他。加布说，是他射杀了我们的羊，破坏了镇中央的神像，也是他烧掉了我们供奉给神的稻草，破坏了我们保护的花。你们要杀死他吗，迦尔纳问，加布愣了一下，又说这和你无关，你帮助我们，是我们的荣幸，我们是有信仰的族群，也是有原则的族群，破坏我族信奉的人，罪该万死。阿麦加说，我们要把他烧死，把他切成碎片，把他丢到水里，把他封锁在流动的，找不到岸的虚无里，让他不得停止，不得安生！这是我想要的，迦尔纳，阿周那说，他的声音低低的，又沙哑极了，他那张脸，现也染上了一阵痛苦，很难想象，那双眼睛会直视着自己的苦难。迦尔纳，我没有受到惩罚，就算是你，也没有惩罚我。阿周那动了动，站在他两旁的镇民就用箭尖指着他的喉咙，阻止他继续说下去。我无意破坏你们的信仰，迦尔纳对加布说，但我不想看到他死在这里。他是你的朋友吗，迦尔纳？加布警惕的笑了一下，说你居然也会，不，也不全是。连我们，也依然。加布为自己语言表达的笨拙愤怒，他皱着眉，用手里的箭指着阿周那，说他是骗子，用自己的虚伪的行为骗过了所有人，让我们都觉得他是一个好人。他是一个好人，迦尔纳说，用手握住了加布的箭柄，但我不明白你们定义的好算是什么，但和我相处的时候，他是的。

阿周那是好人，阿麦加说，他是我族的信仰，也是我们存活至此的来源。他在喜马拉雅修行，又给我的祖先带来了胜利，他高洁，他高贵，他朝神像许愿，神什么都会答应他。所以，我祈愿，让阿周那降罪于这个破坏我们生态的恶人吧！阿麦加跪了下来，她一头卷曲的头发，也伏到了地上。芭拉也跪了下来，接着坞齐狄，奉天，剀䒤纳，莫沙利也跪了下来，加布双手合十，跪了下来。雪还在下，也许雪也停了，迦尔纳看着阿周那，看阿周那被捆住的双手，看着他紧贴着弓的脊背。我是阿周那，阿周那说，我是你们信仰的人，我也是杀死你们希望的人，我是死人，也活到了现在，或许我本该不因存在于此。阿周那笑了，他抬起头，直视着迦尔纳那双眼睛，他也该见过无数次，也该在其中见过愤怒、无措的迦尔纳，却没有看到如此平静的迦尔纳。阿周那说，杀死我吧，迦尔纳。

神是不会死的，一半一半的神也不会死吧？吉娜可问马嘶，马嘶说大概吧，反正也没什么没道理的事情了，所以我才不喜欢和下边那群神神叨叨的人接触。但你也不是没有信仰吧，吉娜可说，我们信奉什么不是自由的吗，不过出名的神也就那么几个啦。喂，马嘶把饭放在桌上，发出一声响，吉娜可把平板关掉，和我说说吧，迦尔纳和你约定了什么。

我不熟悉那些神话，我并非是觉得虚假，只是觉得太真实。迦尔纳说，他用毯子裹住阿周那，摸了摸他发烫的额头。那也难怪，阿周那虚弱地说，难怪你不知道他们在信奉什么，也不知道我是谁。迦尔纳快速开着车，说你适应这个速度了吗，我还可以再快点，毕竟我们在逃亡，也会有生命危险。阿周那不说话了，迦尔纳觉得他睡着了，就瞥了他一眼。阿周那睡的很不安稳，也可能在骗人，在装睡，总之就是一副不舒服的样子。抱歉，那件外套被烧掉了，迦尔纳说，我本来想找回来，我看你挺喜欢的。阿周那也没有说话，迦尔纳又把窗子关上，他们顺着夜路，车速极快的开着，但迦尔纳觉得镇上的人不会再追来了，他把车开到山腰上，又背着阿周那慢慢攀爬着。我们不回保护站吗，阿周那把脸闷在迦尔纳的毛帽子里问，迦尔纳说先不回去了，他们会去打扰马嘶和吉娜可的，这样对谁都好。阿周那嗯了一声，说前面有个洞穴，是我之前睡着的地方，迦尔纳笑了，他说你睡着也会记住位置吗，阿周那说是，过了一会，他又说，也不全是，我可能是一直清醒着吧。

山洞里在滴水，山洞里也暗极了，迦尔纳背着阿周那，阿周那手上提着灯。两人把湿掉的衣服脱去，又一遍一遍点着湿掉的木头。迦尔纳从口袋里掏出一包烟，他拿出来一根，也一遍一遍的点着。烟点着了，味道都是雨，迦尔纳吸了一口，烟也像是被折磨了一样，只肯露出小小的一簇。迦尔纳借着火光看着阿周那的身子，看着他褐色的皮肤，也看到了火光里，他那双乌黑的眼睛。阿周那的眼睛很亮，很早很早以前，也会亮着这样的一双眼睛去求学吧，迦尔纳想，吸了一口，阿周那就伸手过来，把他的烟夺过去，也吸了一口。难闻，难抽，呛人的东西湿掉之后，就像雾气一样团在嗓子眼里。阿周那回头，他看向迦尔纳那张面无表情的脸，两个人的头发在火光里变得暖和起来。阿周那在发烧，阿周那也在发热，他全身都从冷到热，但迦尔纳的体温也很热。他们缩到一起，又拥在一起。我从未想过会这样，阿周那赤裸裸的，像刚出生的婴儿，而迦尔纳拥着他，骨头硌得他生疼。羊群是我杀掉的，神像也是我破坏的，我不喜欢这样，我也为了救助别人。阿周那说，我是一个很不好的人，我做了很多错事，也不敢再看向你的脸。他看着迦尔纳，又说，但我现在恬不知耻的看向你，望向你，去触摸你有温度的身体。也许这就是，得到太多恩典的，我的惩罚吧。为什么要这么想，迦尔纳问，你当然可以看向我，你也可以杀掉羊，可以破坏神像，你又不是完人，有什么心思也很正常吧。阿周那看着他，又把眼睛垂下来，他闭上眼睛，他又想到躺在俱卢之野的迦尔纳，想到他毫无生气的身子，他的眼睛。是的，迦尔纳青色的眼睛现在还散发着光泽，这是有生命的眼睛。

但是，太阳升起来了，衣服变干了，阿周那的体温也恢复如常。两人一前一后的走着，在雪地里留着两排深深的印记。太阳出来了，迦尔纳说，阿周那点点头，他的白色长袍被风吹起来，他们都看到一个白色的身影近了。迦尔纳在山口瞧见它，雪豹吸食岩羊的节奏就慢了，它的身体张开了，皮毛几乎立起，厚长的尾巴动来动去。他叫阿周那，阿周那不回应，他叫的大声了些，雪豹听到了。在迦尔纳的镜头里，那双金黄的眼睛既茫然，又十分惊恐，迦尔纳觉得它是愤怒的。

饥饿的雪豹从崖壁上一跃而起，狠命扑向边缘的岩羊，它们一起坠下去了。它们翻滚，磕碰，不断变换着体位，迦尔纳想，那长而尖的牙定刺进去了，但那充满力量的前肢究竟会不会断掉呢，他眯着眼睛观察岩石，看雪地上留有的长串脚印。他是来找它的尸骨的。他很瘦，阳光却把他的白色头发照得更浅了，在他那冻得通红的脸上却露出莫名的忧郁来。吉娜可说，我见过他相机里的雪豹的视频。

那是在巴基斯坦的兴都库什山，我拍摄了第一只雪豹。迦尔纳对阿周那说，他把相机里的雪豹照片删掉，盖上镜头盖。他们又往上爬，他们都清楚，就算是神圣的喜马拉雅，少量的雪豹只会信徒在留有的彩色祈福中丧失庇佑。迦尔纳说，虽说稀少的才是珍贵的，我曾经问过镇民，问他们雪豹吃你的羊，断绝你生存的路，你为什么不射杀它？但加布只是笑，迦尔纳回想起来，面上却还是冷冷淡淡的。加布说我们为了后代活着，它们为了后代活着，我们和它们也没什么区别，都不知道会不会被自己之前的罪行杀死，世间就是轮回。

马嘶沉默了，他又说，我知道，我明白，我是知道他是谁才收留他的。他是我爸爸的队员，一起去拍摄雪豹，但除了迦尔纳，所有人都死了。马嘶咬着烟，点了好多次火，烟都没有着。他把烟踩了几脚，丢到垃圾桶里。雪崩，哈，就当是他们活受罪吧，非得去招惹什么凶猛的生物，要我说人类的好奇心真是无理取闹的东西。但不能没有，吉娜可说，她收拾好了行李，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，对着马嘶笑了笑说。这是人类最有资格的东西啦。他不会回来了，马嘶也笑了，他笑的夸张，又把迦尔纳的东西统统丢到了仓库里，连那稻草做的床也一起，全丢走了。你不需要抽烟了，吉娜可说，马嘶啊了一声，关上了门。

我不会回去了，我的任务也完成了，但它也像是我一样，得知它没有死在那场因为我而起的雪崩里就好了。迦尔纳说，他和阿周那站在山顶，看着太阳高升，春天也好像要到了。你是怎么分辨季节的，阿周那问，迦尔纳说，山下的镇民说，山上困着一个被冰封住的神，只要有神在，神就会保护山上的雪不会化掉，因为神需要纯净，想要没有邪恶的世界。但山还在照常运转着，季节也在波动着，也就是说，神只是控制住了周围的环境，更大，更广阔的世界，神还没有体味到。阿周那，迦尔纳说，你来到这里，也许就是为了更大的世界吧，所以你苏醒了。阿周那说，我不渴望这个，从前，我甚至不明白自己渴望什么，你之前渴望死亡，现在我渴望死亡，但我醒来了，你也存活了。去旅行吧，迦尔纳说，这样你也不需要猎杀岩羊了。阿周那看着迦尔纳，看着他黑色的大衣，沾满雪的靴子。他嗯了一声，看向远处，他说是，我再也不需要猎杀岩羊，帮助你喂养受伤的雪豹了，你的罪孽还完了吗，迦尔纳。迦尔纳笑了一声，说我的罪孽深重，连神都忍不住诅咒我，他们这次没有看向我，我也觉得非常满足了。神看向你了，阿周那说，他朝迦尔纳伸手过去，看朝阳沐浴在他的身上。你不是神，阿周那，你只是个人类，你不需要做此，所以，我这样做只是我的意愿，并非神的意愿。

迦尔纳亲吻了他的手心，亲吻了他的脖颈，亲吻了他的额头，亲吻了他的嘴唇。他们唇齿相碰，又很快离开，就像是下雪一样。春天是不会下雪的，夏天会，冬天也会，秋天会有落叶，迦尔纳说，这就是活动的季节，现在我们站在草坪上，你也会闻到温度。阿周那没有回应，他觉得太阳穿透了自己的身体，就像熊熊火焰，他看到自己躺在船上，又见水流波涛，缓慢的平稳的。你的神枪刺穿了我，阿周那说，你的神弓射中了我，迦尔纳说。是吗，阿周那说，他背对着山崖，闭上眼睛。那就让我感受的更深一些吧，许久未见的太阳，已经太久没有见到了。是的。迦尔纳说，他见山间起火，冰雪消融，这是不会有的事，确实是这样，他想，他早就知道了。

FIN


End file.
